


A Common Thread Artwork

by ctbn60



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	A Common Thread Artwork

Fandoms: Marvel Cinematic UniverseCaptain America (Movies)  
Relationship: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers  
Characters: James "Bucky" BarnesSteve RogersNatasha RomanovaAbraham ErskineNick FuryHowling CommandosPeggy Carter  
Additional Tags:  
Alternate RealitySoul BondAlternate Universe - Magical RealismEstablished RelationshipHurt Steve RogersSteve Rogers FeelsInjuryRecoveryMind Control Aftermath & RecoveryHealingSuicidal ThoughtsImplied/Referenced TorturePain  
Language:EnglishCollections:Marvel Big Bang 2014

CLICK HERE FOR A LINK TO THE STORY:

http://archiveofourown.org/works/2629937

[](http://s578.photobucket.com/user/ctbn60/media/Fanfic%20Bookcovers/Common_zps9f530eb8.jpg.html)


End file.
